Chlorogenic acid is a polyphenol compound, and the experiments have shown chlorogenic acid is not stable in the presence of acids, bases, light and high temperature. HongHao Zhou, Olthof M R, Gonthir M P, et al. reported that chlorogenic acid, belonging to instable polyphenolic compounds, is susceptible to effects of intestinal bacteria and so on, and thus oral administration of chlorogenic acid showed a lower biological availability, and it is better to choose blood vessel administration. As a result, injections are a better dosage for this drug. Considering that chlorogenic acid is not stable in aqueous solution, it is not suitable to use its liquid formulations.